DreamWorks Animation
DreamWorks Animation (DWA) is an American animation studio based in Glendale, California that creates CGI animated feature films, television programs and online virtual worlds. The studio has currently released a total of 35 feature films, including the franchises Shrek, its prequel-spinoff Puss in Boots,'' Madagascar, ''Kung Fu Panda, How to Train Your Dragon and Trolls, and other hits including Monsters vs. Aliens (2009), Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Croods (2013) Home (2015), and Bendy and the Ink Machine ''(2020) . DreamWorks Animation is currently a subsidiary of NBCUniversal. The studio was formed by the merger of the feature animation division of DreamWorks and Pacific Data Images (PDI). Originally formed under the banner of DreamWorks in 1997 by some of Amblin Entertainment's former animation branch Amblimation alumni, it was spun off into a separate public company in 2004. DreamWorks Animation currently maintains its Glendale campus, as well as satellite studios in India and China. As of April 2016, its feature films have grossed $13.48 billion worldwide, with a $421.4 million average gross per film. ''Shrek 2 is among the 50 highest-grossing films of all time, and fourteen of the films are among the 50 highest-grossing animated films, with Shrek 2 being the eighth all-time highest. Although the studio also made traditionally animated films in the past, as well as a co-productions with Aardman Animations, all of their films now use computer animation. The studio has so far received three Academy Awards, as well as 22 Emmy and numerous Annie Awards, as well as multiple Golden Globe & BAFTA nominations. In recent years, the animation studio has acquired and created new divisions in an effort to diversify beyond the high-risk movie business. Films produced by DreamWorks Animation were formerly distributed worldwide by the live-action DreamWorks studio, then by Paramount Pictures (who acquired the live-action DreamWorks studio in February 2006, and spun it off again in 2008). In early 2013, 20th Century Fox took over a theatrical distribution deal with DreamWorks Animation films starting in March 22, 2013 with The Croods and onwards. On April 28, 2016, NBCUniversal announced its intent to acquire DreamWorks Animation for $3.8 billion. Universal Pictures will take over distribution for DreamWorks Animation films after their deal with 20th Century Fox expires. Filmography Feature films Released films Upcoming films Feature films in development Direct-to-video films TV specials Short films Television series Accolades Academy Awards Golden Globes Critics' Choice Awards Kids' Choice Awards Distributors *DreamWorks Pictures (1998-2005) *Paramount Pictures (2006-2012) *20th Century Fox (2013-2017) *Universal Pictures (2019-) Gallery Dreamworks logo 2017.png Dreamworks turbo logo 2013.png Dreamworks animation logo puss in boots 2011.png Dreamworks animation feature films.png Dreamworks-ilumination.png Mr Peabody And Sherman Screenshot 2773.jpg Dreamworks and illumination logo.png DreamWorks Animation SKG (My Little Pony The Movie (2023 Film) Variant).png DreamWorks Animation SKG Logo (My Little Pony The Movie (2023 Film) Trailer Variant).png Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Logo images Category:Films about Logos Category:DreamWorks Category:Companies Category:American animation studios Category:Comcast Category:NBCUniversal Category:Universal Pictures Category:NBC Category:Non-Fanon Category:Paramount Pictures Category:20th Century Fox Category:Universal Studios Category:Film studios